Cyberman
The Cyberman is an in-game antagonist that is included in the 71238 Fun Pack along with the Dalek for the Doctor Who franchise in LEGO Dimensions. Background First encountered by The First Doctor back in 1986 at the South Pole in the story The Tenth Planet, The Cybermen are former human beings who were stripped of their humanity and turned into emotionless steel machines, to then seek other people to covert (or 'upgrade' in the case of the parallel Cybermen) and turn into more Cybermen. The ultimate Cyber creed is to survive, at any cost. They are enemies of The Doctor due to his continued interference in their plans. Two versions of the Cybermen exist. The primary versions originated from both the near-human-inhabited planet Mondas, who gradually removed their limbs and emotions, deeming them to be needless in the wake of a increasingly hostile planet when Mondas was ripped from their twin world Earth's orbit. The Mondasian Cybermen eventually returned to Earth in 1986, intending on converting the human race since their ability to expand via reproduction had long been removed along with gender. But they were thwarted by the First Doctor and his companions Ben and Polly, resulting in Mondas exploding and destroying the Cybermen of Mondas. Unfortunately the Cybermen had already colonized other planets, leading to an increasing array of Cyberfactions with strengthened abilities and less humanity than ever. Eventually one faction deemed the icy world of Telos to be suitable to be the new Cyber Home World, killing the native Cryons and building a vast array of tombs to place themselves in stasis for extended periods. One tomb was disturbed by a party of archaeologists, along with the Second Doctor and his companions Jamie and Victoria. Whilst the Cybermen were in essence all identical, the concept of a leading figure was deemed logical, leading to the creation of the computerized Cyberplanner, the semi-emotional Cyberleader and leading the Cybermen, the Cyber Controller. There were also Cybermen from an alternative version of Earth, named "Pete's World" by The Doctor. These Cybermen were created by the unbalanced scientist John Lumic and proceeded to attempt to update London and the parallel Earth, before they were stopped by the Tenth Doctor. They have constantly upgraded themselves throughout the many encounters The Doctor has had with them. Dimensions Crisis A Dalektable Adventure On Dave, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle first a single weak Cyberman who was easily defeated by them. After the trio reactivated the CyberKing it apearently increased the cybermen's power and are sent to destroy the heroes. After the CyberKing's head was defeated and escape the Cybermen tried to protect their king from the heroes. The Cybermen later joined Lord Vortech's army as his minions. Prime Time Almost heading their way closer to Foundation Prime, the Cybermen, along with the Nindroids, Daleks & Flying Monkeys and other villains blocked Batman, Wyldstyle & Gandalf's way but were, again defeated. World Doctor Who: Mondas / Telos Abilities * Hacking * Technology * X-Ray * Mind Control * Dive * Drone Mazes * Silver LEGO Blowup Quotes Trivia * If you touch a Gold object whilst playing as the Cyberman in-game, it causes damage to it. This is a reference to the vulnerability the Cybermen had to gold in the classic series of Doctor Who. * On the TV show, the Cybermen are voiced by actor Nicholas Briggs, who has also reprised the role for this game. Nicholas Briggs needs a voice modulator to change his voice into that of a Cyberman. He also needs the same item to voice the Daleks. *The minifigure is based on the latest version of the Cybermen that first appeared in the Doctor Who episode "Nightmare in Silver". Its LEGO Dimensions base is styled off of the robotic details on its body. *The Cyberman is the only playable character that is also a normal enemy in the game. **The ACU Trooper is another playable enemy if you count the Mystery Dimension level. *Cyberman, along with Benny, Doc Brown, Cyborg and the Twelfth Doctor, has both Technology and Hacking Abilities. **Coincidentally, both him and Twelfth Doctor are the only two playable Doctor Who Characters. **Also, both him, Ethan Hunt, Jake and Doc Brown are only four playable characters to have the Drone Ability. * He, Supergirl, Superman, Stay Puft, Stripe, Scooby-Doo and Unikitty don't have an accessory. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Playable Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Goons Category:Enemies Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Hacking Ability Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Renovation Giving Characters Category:2016 Category:Cyborgs Category:Vortech's Army Category:Aliens Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Drone Mazes Ability